


Show Your Enemy What You Look Like

by Azyungel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animosity, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Desolation of Smaug, Fanart, Gen, Mirkwood, Painting, Woodland Realm, kings - Freeform, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A watercolor painting of one of my favorite scenes from "The Hobbit 2: The Desolation of Smaug", where Thorin meets Thranduil in the Woodland Realm. I tried to capture the moment when, after hearing Thranduil say "You have my word, one king to another", Thorin gets ready to lash out at him.
Kudos: 16





	Show Your Enemy What You Look Like




End file.
